Dos palabras de significado
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Se dice que en los tiempos antiguos, incluso más antiguos que los días oscuros, una paloma blanca significaba la paz y la libertad del mundo. Él nunca ha visto tal animal y no sabe con exactitud esas palabras. Sabe que al igual que la paloma blanca no existe, la paz y la libertad tampoco. Este fic participa del topic "Panem te desafía" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Dos palabras de significado**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del topic "Panem te desafía" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Personaje:** Marvel.

**Rating:** K (más).

**Frase célebre: _"_**_Puedes llegar a todos lados, siempre que estés dispuesto a andar a pie", _**Lewis Carrow.**

**Línea Argumental: **Sucesos anteriores al comienzo del primer libro.

* * *

**~ º ~**

_Se dice que en los tiempos antiguos, incluso más antiguos que los días oscuros, una paloma blanca significaba la paz y la libertad del mundo. Él nunca ha visto tal animal, solamente conoce las aves que se posan en la ventana y le despiertan por la mañana, y no sabe con exactitud qué significa la paz y la libertad. Solamente sabe que al igual que la paloma blanca no existe, la paz y la libertad tampoco._

**~ º ~**

Paz y libertad.

Dos palabras que han marcado un antes y un después en la vida de Marvel.

* * *

**I.**

**La primera vez que escucha esas palabras es por medio de su abuelo.**

—La paz y la libertad son tan antiguas como el mundo, incluso más antiguas que las civilizaciones que existieron antes de Panem. Los hombres nacieron con la libertad en sus entrañas, con la libertad de pensamiento y de decisión. Ellos crearon la paz, aprendiendo a convivir y respetar a sus semejantes.

Su abuelo es un hombre de edad avanzada cuyo cabello es del color de las cenizas y habitualmente se lo acomoda hacía el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, con un pequeño peine que suele llevar en su bolsillo junto a un reloj dorado. Él toma un vaso con agua que se encuentra apoyado en la mesa, le da un sorbo y continúa con la historia.

—La paz y la libertad son dos entidades que deben formar parte de todos los hombres. Al ser humano le corresponde por derecho de nacimiento, ser libre para decidir el camino que quiere que sus pies recorran y debe tener la capacidad de divulgar ideas pacíficas con el resto del mundo. La democracia es lo que permite la igualdad entre hombres, les brinda la libertad que deben poseer desde su nacimiento y la paz para que los individuos de una misma comunidad convivan.

Marvel tiene solamente cinco años y la mayoría de las palabras que su abuelo le está diciendo, no entran en su entendimiento. Él juega con el pequeño caballo de madera que le han regalado en su último cumpleaños y aunque a Marvel le hubiera gustado que le obsequiarán algo más entretenido, no ha dicho nada.

— ¿La paz y la libertad siguen existiendo?

Su abuelo desliza sus dedos maltratados por el duro trabajo en la fábrica de piedras preciosas, por el cabello despeinado de su nieto y suelta un sonoro suspiro. Marvel aún conserva la inocencia que un niño de cinco años debe tener y él se entristece porque sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo inscriban en el centro de entrenamientos y se convierta en una máquina de matar.

—La paz y la libertad dejaron de existir cuando un hombre quiso ser más que los demás y se apoderó de la tierra y de las personas que en ella vivían. Ese hombre se sintió superior a los demás, no los trató como sus semejantes y comenzó una era de supremacía, donde ya no todos eran iguales. Hombres de esa clase han existido a lo largo de toda la historia del mundo y consiguieron acabar con todas las civilizaciones que existieron antes que la nuestra. Los hombres quieren ser libres pero temen alzarse en contra de aquel que niega su libertad y la paz de todos.

— ¿Como sucedió en los Días Oscuros?

El anciano cambia de posición, los huesos viejos comienzan a dolerle y tiene los músculos de las extremidades adormecidas. A pesar de su edad, él sigue pensando de forma eficiente y los afiches publicitarios del Capitolio no le convencen como al resto. Él nunca ha visto a los hombres ser libres y convivir pacíficamente, los Juegos del Hambre son una clara prueba de ello, pero siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que las futuras generaciones sean valientes y luchen por sus propias libertades.

—Pequeño Marvel, ¿qué sabes tú acerca de los Días Oscuros?

—No mucho en realidad —responde encogiéndose de hombros, sigue jugando con el caballito de madera aunque lo hace de forma desganada—. Padre dice que los Días Oscuros fueron un error y que los habitantes no debieron levantarse en armas contra el gobierno que año tras año nos alimenta.

—Desde que tu padre quedó atrapado en aquella tormenta y enfermó de neumonía, no ha pensado con claridad —asegura el anciano con un ademán de mano—. Si tú sabes poco de los Días Oscuros, él sabe aún menos. Él nació quince años después que el conflicto terminó pero tampoco puedo culparlo, tu padre siempre ha sido muy influenciable en esos aspectos. El Capitolio se esforzó en divulgar el mensaje que le favorecía que todos creyeran y tu padre fue uno de los tantos que creyó en él.

Tiene la esperanza de que su nieto no tenga la misma actitud ovejuna que su padre.

* * *

**II.**

**La segunda vez que escucha las palabras es por medio del Presidente Snow.**

Marvel despierta a mitad de la noche por causa del ajetreo que se desarrolla en la plaza principal del distrito uno. Para cuando su madre entra en su habitación y le ordena levantarse, Marvel ya se ha vestido y está terminando de anudar los cordones de sus zapatos. Hace a un lado los mechones de cabello que caen sobre sus ojos, sujeta la mano de su progenitora y pronto se unen a su padre y a su abuelo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —pregunta el pequeño mientras que se pasa la mano por el rostro, tratando de alejar cualquier posible rastro de sueño.

El abuelo saca su reloj dorado del bolsillo y comprueba que las manecillas marcan las tres de la mañana.

—Una pérdida de tiempo eso está sucediendo pequeño Marvel —dice restándole importancia a la situación—. Nos quieren hacer perder tiempo y horas de sueño.

—Cierra la boca, padre —interviene el hombre que no debe tener más de treinta años cumplidos—. Si los agentes de paz escucharan tus palabras, no quiero imaginar la represión que caería sobre ti y sobre nosotros.

—Solo se trata de salvar tu propio pellejo. ¿No es así? —una sonrisa hipócrita se forma en su rostro y luego frunce el ceño—. Ninguna de mis enseñanzas ha tenido efecto en ti, muchacho insolente. Deberías aprender más de tu padre.

La discusión termina en el mismo instante en que llegan a la plaza del distrito. Una circunferencia de más de tres metros de radio que contiene una plataforma negra como el carbón y los estandartes de Panem colgados detrás de ella. Dos aerodeslizadores están dispuestos a un lado de la plaza, rodeados de agentes de paz que cargan sus armas en forma defensiva ante cualquier amenaza que pueda surgir.

Surge una nube de humo gris como el cabello de su abuelo y Marvel contempla por primera vez al hombre de ojos calculadores que a menudo sale en los anuncios y afiches publicitarios del Capitolio. Va ataviado con un traje del mismo color de la plataforma con una camisa color uva y una rosa blanca en el ojal.

—Debe haber ocurrido algo importante para que el Presidente Snow se encuentre en nuestro distrito —escucha que su madre susurra a su padre.

—Tienes razón querida, el viejo no se molesta por cualquier cosa —interrumpe su abuelo—. Habitualmente manda a sus perros guardianes para que hagan el trabajo sucio.

—Calla de una vez, padre.

Su abuelo masculla algo entre dientes pero termina guardando silencio. El Presidente Snow levanta una de sus manos, enfundada en un guante de seda blanco como la nieve, y los ciudadanos del distrito se inclinan en una pequeña reverencia. Marvel supone que con bajar la cabeza es suficiente ya que debido a su altura, el Presidente Snow no notaría la menor diferencia. Se escucha la interferencia del micrófono y a continuación el discurso.

—Muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando la razón por la cuál se encuentran aquí a estas horas de la madrugada y procederé a explicarla, pero antes diré unas palabras —observa a los ciudadanos con ojos calculadores y espera alguna reacción entre ellos—. A los hombres les gusta creen en algo abstracto, en algo intangible, algo que escapa de la comprensión de la mayoría. Han pasado casi setenta años desde los Días Oscuros y algunos hombres todavía siguen creyendo en que revelarse es algo correcto. Algunos hombres, aún en este tiempo, siguen creyendo que deben atentar contra el sistema en busca de algo llamado paz y libertad. Estos hombres atientan contra la paz que poco a poco se ha instaurado, luego de que sus hermanos dejarán Panem sumida en las cenizas. El Capitolio regula esa libertad porque si todos los hombres hicieran sus voluntades, los Días Oscuros volverían y Panem tendría que volver a sanar.

El cielo nocturno se muestra estrellado pero una leve capa de rocío comienza a cubrir la nariz de Marvel y suelta un pequeño bostezo. Nuevamente no comprende con exactitud las palabras que está escuchando, como le sucedió con su abuelo, pero le da la sensación que si bien está hablando del mismo tema; son dos visiones completamente diferentes. Por lo poco que puede entender, el Presidente Snow está diciendo que las palabras de su abuelo atientan contra la paz que el Capitolio ha luchado por conseguir después de que los distritos se revelaron.

—Alguien ha atentado contra el funcionamiento integro de la fábrica ubicada en el ala oeste del distrito y no satisfecho o satisfecha con dicha acción, ha pintado dos palabras de sumo significado en una de las paredes de la fábrica y en la fachada principal —continúa hablando—. Paz y libertad.

No sabe exactamente porqué pero Marvel tiene la sensación que el culpable de ese acto es su abuelo.

* * *

**III.**

**La tercera vez que se mencionan esas palabras, tiene una discusión con su abuelo.**

—Mañana es tu primer entrenamiento. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Marvel no encuentra una respuesta en concreta. A sus diez años de edad, se ha acostumbrado a transcurrir las tardes con su anciano abuelo pero esa tarde está marcando una diferencia, ya que los minutos parecen eternidades y el ambiente permanece denso.

— ¿Se supone que debería pensar algo específico?

Su abuelo frunce el ceño considerablemente.

—No has aprendido nada de las lecciones de tu viejo abuelo, muchacho —dice y con el peine se acomoda mejor el cabello hacía la izquierda—. Te he hablado de lo que es correcto desde que eras un pequeño que apenas llegabas a mis rodillas y te he trasmitido mis enseñanzas, pero te han entrado por un oído y te han salido por el otro como sucedió con tu testarudo padre.

—Abuelo —dice el chico de diez años con voz de advertencia—. Tú afirmas que lo correcto es que los hombres sean libres y que mantengan la paz con sus hermanos, pero el Presidente Snow dice que es necesario limitar esas libertades para que los hombres no acaben con la paz del sistema. ¿A quién debo creerle? ¿A un anciano que apenas puede recordar el lugar donde se encuentra su dentadura postiza o al Presidente de la Nación que nos perdonó luego de haberla traicionado?

—Ya estás hablando como tu padre, muchacho. Al igual que él, repites las palabras de un hombre que ha mantenido la paz como él le llama, a base de represiones. No tienes idea de lo que es la libertad porque nunca conociste lo que es decidir el rumbo de tu vida, decidir el camino que quieres para ti —reprende duramente mientras le señala con el dedo índice de forma acusadora—. Volveré a hacer la misma pregunta, porque puede que tú engañes a tu padre pero no tienes el mismo poder en mí, ¿cómo te sientes con el entrenamiento?

Marvel se pone de pie y aprieta los puños con fuerza. Su abuelo tiene la capacidad de exasperarlo fácilmente, con sus conversaciones filosóficas de tiempos antiguos y palabras de profundos significados. ¿Por qué simplemente no puede quedarse en silencio y vivir en la monotonía como lo hacen sus padres? Ni su padre ni su madre osarían poner en duda las palabras del Presidente Snow y él tampoco osaría hacer tal cosa. Pero, ¿por qué se cuestiona si lo que dice su abuelo tiene algo de realidad?

— ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? —pregunta—. ¿O tus neuronas han comenzado a funcionar?

Él solamente quiere que las palabras de su abuelo dejen de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente. Quiere dejar de pensar en sus propios intereses y seguir creyendo que lo correcto es lo que le han enseñado desde que tiene memoria: asistir a los centros de entrenamiento es un gran honor y ofrecerse como voluntario para participar en los Juegos, es un honor aún mayor. Siempre ha creído que eso es lo correcto y que las palabras de su abuelo son producto de los achaques de la edad. ¿Por qué ahora duda?

— ¡Ya déjame en paz! —exclama.

Su abuelo levanta el bastón de madera que hace pocos meses ha comenzado a utilizar y golpea sus rodillas como reprimenda.

—Debes aprender a respetar, algo que el inepto de tu padre tampoco te ha enseñado —dice, hablando aún más fuerte de lo habitual—. Eres prisionero de las mentiras del Capitolio, no tienes pensamiento propio y todavía eres un desagradecido, sin consideración por los hombres de edad. Si yo no estuviera aquí, tu padre tampoco y tu menos, muchacho. Respeta a quienes intentan educarte y enseñarte lo que es la libertad individual y podrás respetarte a ti mismo. ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Marvel se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—No tienes necesidad de echarme, ya me marcho de aquí —una sonrisa de medio lado se forma en su rostro—. Siempre ha apestado a comida rancia y animal muerto.

* * *

**IV.**

**La cuarta vez que escucha las dos palabras juntas es en el centro de entrenamiento.**

Las aves se posan en su ventana cuando la hora de entrenar llega. Marvel lentamente se ha ido acostumbrando a su nueva rutina de entrenamiento, en primer lugar debe asistir al centro donde su entrenador le plantea diferentes pautas para que él siga y luego le indica diferentes técnicas de resistencia física en uno de los patios adyacentes del centro. El centro de entrenamiento es una estructura de fachada lúgubre e internamente se encuentra dividida en diferentes áreas de entrenamiento. Cada área está dedicada a un entrenamiento en arma específico y los patios usualmente se utilizan para resistencia física.

Marvel ha comenzado a entrenar en el área de lanzas y de espadas, aunque es mejor con las primeras. Luego de entrenar en el lanzamiento, ataque directo y defensa personal con dichas armas, su entrenador le hace practicar resistencia física. En algunas ocasiones le hace correr debajo de la lluvia y al mediodía donde los rayos del sol alcanzan su punto más alto. Le hace incorporar diferentes tácticas ya que una vez en los Juegos, la Arena puede tratarse de cualquier cosa. Desde un desierto donde todo sea calor y sequía, hasta la cima de un volcán con lava hirviente.

Su brazo se mueve con maestría y la lanza termina clavada en el corazón del muñeco que utiliza como blanco. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se forma en su rostro pero no puede evitar pensar en las palabras de su abuelo. Existe una gran diferencia entre entrenar con un muñeco de plástico, a matar a una persona que respira y cuyo corazón late como el de él. Una vez que haya cometido el asesinato ¿sentiría culpa? Marvel agita la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, no se consideraría un asesinato ya que son los Juegos, donde todo está permitido y estaría arrebatando una vida para impedir que arrebaten la suya.

— ¿A qué edad piensas presentarte como voluntario?

Marvel no repara en la presencia de la chica hasta que la escucha hablar. Ella tiene el cabello color rubio atado en una coleta a la altura de los hombros y sus ojos son celestes como una mañana de verano. En sus manos carga un arco plateado con una flecha.

—A los dieciocho es mi última oportunidad —contesta Marvel, volviendo a tomar la lanza—. Quizás tenga suerte y no deba ofrecerme como voluntario.

— ¿Crees que serás sorteado? —pregunta ella alzando una ceja—. Yo planeó ofrecerme de voluntaria a los dieciséis o diecisiete, ya me siento lista para matar.

Se le ha pasado por la mente decirle que no le interesa a la edad que quiera presentarse como voluntaria pero se detiene en sus últimas palabras. ¿Él se encuentra listo para matar? Solamente lleva tres años entrenando y aún le quedan más por delante. Cada vez que piensa en asesinar a alguien, se imagina el muñeco de entrenamiento pero cuando se encuentre en la Arena, no va a ser un muñeco lo que tenga de blanco.

— ¿Por qué comenzaste a entrenar? —pregunta Marvel.

—Mis tíos han ganado los Juegos consecutivamente. Primero ganó mi tío Gloss y un año después ganó mi tía Cashmere. Yo quiero seguir sus pasos —dice y un aire soñador se cruza en su voz—. Desde que tengo memoria quiero ser tan buena como ellos. Quiero ganar los Juegos y que todos me reconozcan. Quiero tener toda la riqueza y vivir en paz y libertad.

Nuevamente escucha esas palabras y levemente se marea. Marvel siente que una punzada le atraviesa el cráneo y comienza a masajearse las sienes, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Ya tiene trece años y está completamente seguro que esa chica no piensa del mismo modo que su abuelo en cuanto a su significado.

— ¿Y qué significa vivir en paz y en libertad?

— ¿No es obvio? —interroga ella con una pequeña carcajada—. Vivir en la Aldea de los Vencedores como lo hacen mis tíos, sin preocuparme nunca más de mis necesidades o de trabajar. Por cierto soy Glimmer.

Esa tarde Marvel conoce un nuevo significado para esas dos palabras.

Para su abuelo, la paz y la libertad es algo que todos los hombres deben tener desde su nacimiento y es lo que le permite al ser humano determinar el rumbo de su destino. Para el Presidente Snow, la paz y la libertad es algo que debe ser limitado ya que podrían acabar con el sistema y sumir a Panem en cenizas y sangre como lo hicieron en el pasado. Para la chica Glimmer, eso significa vivir sin preocuparse por sus necesidades y no trabajar por el resto de su vida.

¿Qué significa para él?

* * *

**V.**

**La quinta vez que ocurre, ya comienza a dudar.**

Marvel no puede determinar con exactitud la razón por la cual se dirige a la casa de su abuelo, lo único de lo que es conciente es que sus pies caminan por el sendero que conduce a la vieja estructura y él no puede hacer nada para detenerlo. Una parte de su mente le dice que clave los talones en la tierra que se volteé y que corra tan rápido como pueda hasta llegar a su habitación. Otra parte le dice que continúe caminando y que mantenga una conversación con su abuelo. Después de todo hace tres años que no le habla y que no lo ve.

La puerta de la casa se abre con un chirrido que le perfora los oídos y Marvel piensa que no estaría mal aceitar las bisagras para que dejen de crujir de ese modo. Su abuelo está sentado en la sala de estar de la casa con una manta sobre las piernas. El bastón esta apoyado junto al sillón y su abuelo no parece sorprenderse por su visita.

—Demoraste mucho, muchacho. Te esperaba hace varios meses pero si te encuentras aquí, por una razón será —indica el sillón de resortes dañados que se encuentra frente al suyo—. Siéntate que vamos a iniciar esa conversación que seguro viene dando vueltas en tu mente.

Marvel pestañea confuso pero termina asintiendo.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —pregunta, algo extrañado.

—Yo también tuve tu edad, muchacho. También fui igual de testarudo como tu padre y obtuso como tú. Cuando tenía tu edad, los centros de entrenamiento no existían aún, ni siquiera en nuestro distrito y a menudo se escuchaban anuncios publicitarios sobre los Días Oscuros. Siempre fui un chico curioso que todas las noches cuando nos sentábamos a cenar, le preguntaba a mi padre acerca de una cicatriz que llevaba en su rostro. A él no le gustaba hablar de ese tema y tampoco de los Días Oscuros.

— ¿El bisabuelo participó en...? —no es necesario que Marvel termine de pronunciar la oración ya que su abuelo asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—La cicatriz que formaba parte de su rostro, fue obtenida durante los Días Oscuros. Él fue uno de los tantos habitantes de nuestro distrito que se reveló y cuando el conflicto terminó, suplicó clemencia por su vida. El Presidente le permitió vivir pero ordenó a sus agentes que le dejarán un recordatorio.

—La cicatriz —completa Marvel.

—Exacto. Una cicatriz en su rostro. El rostro es lo primero que le ves a una persona, una cicatriz para que todos los vieran con vergüenza y desagrado —realiza una breve pausa—. No fue hasta que mi padre me explicó lo sucedido, que yo abrí mis pensamientos y comencé a darme cuenta que no era libre de expresar mis pensamientos, que no era dueño de mi vida y por seis años fue estuve preso del miedo de ser cosechado y caer en los Juegos.

— ¿De qué me sirve a mí saber acerca de la paz y la libertad? De todos modos no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo —contesta su nieto—. No puedo liberar a Panem del Capitolio, ni del Presidente Snow.

—No puedes liberarlos a todos, es cierto. Pero puedes liberarte a ti mismo de la cárcel de represión en la que estás encerrado, decidir lo que realmente quieres —el anciano lentamente se pone de pie—. Si es tu decisión seguir entrenando y ofrecerte como voluntario, yo la respetaré. Así como respetaré si decides ser valiente y elegir tu propio camino. Si quieres asesinar y buscar la gloria que prometen, es tu decisión y sé que puedes lograrlo si te lo propones. Tienes fuerza de voluntad, Marvel. ¿Es lo que deseas?

—No lo sé —dice Marvel y toma su cabeza entre sus manos—. Quisiera tener claro como tú, lo que deseo para mi vida pero no lo tengo claro. Siempre he escuchado que entrenar y ofrecerse como voluntario es lo correcto. Si no hago eso, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Trabajar puliendo joyas en las fábricas hasta que mis manos sean inútiles y no poder trabajar mas? ¿O trabajar como ayudante del perfumista que ni siquiera me ayudaría a comprar una hogaza de pan?

El anciano suspira.

—Tampoco puedo culparte. Como te dije en el pasado, no puedo culparte por no querer conseguir algo que no conoces, algo que nunca has tenido en tus manos —dice y se acerca a su nieto—. Puedes conseguir algo más que trabajar en las fábricas o del ayudante del perfumista. Quizás puedas acompañar a tu viejo abuelo hasta sus últimos días.

Abuelo y nieto comparten una sonrisa cómplice.

—No te haré caso y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—La esperanza nunca ha terminado con la vida de nadie, muchacho. Al menos deja fantasear a este anciano con que vas a pensar en mis palabras y guardar mis enseñanzas —su abuelo le sonríe con la dentadura postiza.

Él está seguro que Marvel no pensará ni en sus palabras ni guardará sus enseñanzas pero al menos, ha sembrado la duda en la mente de su nieto. Quizás con la suerte de su lado, como dice el lema de esos Juegos malditos que año tras años celebran, el pequeño Marvel reaccioné a tiempo.

—Mira Marvel —dice señalando a la ventana—. Una paloma blanca.


End file.
